Brothers
by leahlover1208
Summary: 2 brother, 1 girl. From the start they knew only one could have her, but what if fate steps in and chooses which one can. Too bad one brother isn't going down without a fight. Leah imprint story!
1. Prologue

ACE

She was beautiful, fierce and unstoppable. Like no other girl - no not girl, woman - I had ever seen. Of course I wanted her. It's a simple fact of life: when I want something I go after it. Somethings require a great deal of effort (this being the prime example) but it was worth it in the end; it always is because, really, I always get what I want.

Yet she is with him, my brother, my twin brother to be exact, born two minutes after me. My little brother got the only girl who's ever given me a second glance. It's odd, I'd always thought when a girl finally noticed him I would be happy for him, but I'm not. I'm jealous of my little brother. If you had told me that I would be jealous of my little brother because a girl picked him over me, I would have had you committed.

So I did the only thing I could do: I tried to steal her away. I know what you're thinking, what an awful big brother I am to try to steal away my only brothers girlfriend. Well you're right but, I don't give a rat's ass because if you took one look at Leah Clearwater you'd understand exactly why I did what I did.

* * *

><p>LIAM<p>

Two minutes. A lot of things can happen in two minutes, although many people would disagree seeing how it's such a short amount of time. But truthfully, two minutes set the course for the rest of my life (well at least I like to think of it that way). My twin brother, Ace, was born exactly two minutes before I was. You're probably wondering what that has to do with anything; well, those two minutes will forever make me his little brother. That's all I'll ever be 'Ace's little brother' - even though we are the same age and look exactly alike - I'm always seen that way. I remember my first kiss, her name was Ashley. She had been Ace's girlfriend at the time and was sleeping over along with a couple other friends of his. She had gone upstairs looking for my brother when she kissed me. When I did not respond to the kiss she knew she had made a mistake.

I remember telling Ace about it, thinking that he was going to be so mad at me for kissing his girlfriend, but he wasn't. No, he was actually proud of me, said it was about time I got some action and I should see it as a complement that I was mistaken for him. I had always known my brother was cocky but that statement topped the cake. Ace has always been good with girls, 'a ladies man', as he likes to call himself. He was the cooler, more charming one of the two of us, so I was just as surprised as he was when she picked me over him.

It's like she only had eyes for me. She could only see me. Do you know how long I've waited for a girl to pick me because she wanted me, and wasn't using me to get back at or make my brother jealous? She was - no, is everything - to me and you'd think my one and only brother would be happy for me. But no, he had to try to take her away from me. And time and time and again I stood by and did nothing. But not anymore. If being with Leah has taught me anything, it's to fight for what is mine. But I wonder if the fighting will ever end...

* * *

><p>Hi! just so you know yes this is the same story uploaded on here a couple of days ago I had to delete it and resubmit it. Anyway i hope you guys liked it there is much more to come! Plz review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Could my life suck anymore? Here I am, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with my family. My parents, who have finally decided to stop and ask for directions, are inside the gas station while I sit out here in the car with my loser twin brother. Why am I here? Oh yea, my mother decided we needed some family bonding time; so instead of the 2 hour flight from Denver to Seattle, we are taking a 15 hour car drive (we got lost) to La push. Some bonding time. My parents are too busy looking the map like it's written in Latin and my brother is reading some book that looks like a dictionary.

"See kids, we aren't lost, we're just a little off course," my dads says as he starts the car again, he says that every time. He's the kind of guy who thinks he can find his way from anywhere and will never admit he's lost, that is until my mom yells at him to pull over. This of course being one of those times.

"We should be there in there in a couple of hours sweetie." Thats mom for you, always looking on the bright side.

"Oh great more time in the car. I don't know what's worse: the fact that we could have been there hours ago if you all would have listened to me and booked the flight, or that I'm forced to listen to you to old hags sing bible tunes and sit next to my fool of a brother and watch him read a dictionary!"

" For the last time it is not a dictionary! It's a book on wild life. You should read it, it has the most interesting chapter on wolves. Did you know-"

"Wait! Did you know I don't give a flying fuck?" The words slipped out before I could stop myself. I know mom hates it when I yell at Liam.

"Ace! Apologize to your brother!"

"Whatever" I mumble under my breath. I don't bother apologizing because I won't mean it. Liam knows this so he doesn't wait for one. Don't get me wrong, I'm not completely cold hearted, it only seems that way. I just really don't give a fuck. I'm not sure if thats any better but whatever. I love my brother but we have nothing in common. If it weren't for the fact that we look exactly alike I would fully deny him as my brother. I mean we have literally nothing in common.

I'm just like your average teenager: I like girls, sports and to hang with the guys. But not Liam. No, he likes books, nature and animals. Back home he would disappear into the woods for hours, 'looking for wild life' as he like to call it. I think he's just into bestiality. I mean, I've never seen him with a girl, or talk to one for that matter. Well, there was Jenny, but turns out she was just using him to get to me. She was smoking, a red head with these amazing blue eyes. She wasn't my type, but I let her have one go at me because she had spent so much time and effort. He was never angry about it though, said he wasn't into sluts, he preferred girls with an IQ bigger than her age.

I shove my hands into my pockets and find my ipod. Jackpot! Plugging my headphones in, I press play to the first song I see and turn my volume up full blast. If I was going to be stuck in this car for a few more hours, I would need a distraction. i lean back and close my eyes praying that sleep would come and quickly.

* * *

><p>"Ace, honey, wake up," my mother whispered while shaking me awake.<p>

"Are we here?" I ask rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. How long had I been sleeping? _'Who cares? You don't have to sit in that car anymore' _I thought to myself.

"Here we are boys, home sweet home," my dad says a little too excited.

I stare at the wooden two story house in dismay. _This is our new home? _The gray paint had been weathered away from years of bad weather and lack of care. But then again most of the houses around here look the same. I guess thats just good old La push.

My mom grew up here with my grandma and grandpa. She was an only child which is why she constantly tells me how lucky I am to have a brother. My parents met in high school and got married when they were 19 (much to the towns displeasure). You see, La push is big on there so called 'tribe', and since my dad was from Forks he was considered an outsider. From day one my grandfather made it clear they were not to be together, but my mother didn't listen and married my father anyway. They kicked her out when they found out and she hasn't been back since. After grandpa died the house was left to her. My dad retired from the police force last month and decided we needed to know our heritage. So here we are. I can tell my mom is about to cry. She hasn't been back to this place in almost 20 years.

Dad's already gone to the front door to unlock it and Liam is taking his bags out the car, I decide follow suit. I walk into the house and it smells like pine needles and oak. Dust and spiderwebs are everywhere, a clear sign that no one had been here for years. The house had 4 bedrooms, two upstairs and two down. I see my brother venture upstairs and walk into the room to the left, no doubt the bigger room. I stalk up the stairs fully prepared to say anything to take it from him, but I'm surprised to see that it is indeed the smaller of the two. It doesn't take long to figure out why- his window has a perfect view of the wooded area near our house- only my brother. I walk into my new room and begin to unpack.

1 hour later

"Hey, honey, I was just about to make some lunch. Would you like me to make you anything?" My mother asks as I walk downstairs to the kitchen to find her drinking a cup of coffee. Of course she would be done unpacking already.

"No thanks, I'm going to take a little break. Go look around the town, maybe go down to the beach."

"Take your brother with you. I think sight seeing would be good for him."

"But mom-"

"But nothing. You guys don't spend nearly enough time together. Now go get him" Sighing I go back upstairs to get him. I hate when she does that. I don't bother knocking and walk right in. He's laying on his bed reading the same book from the car.

"Hey loser get up were going to the beach."

"No thanks Ace, you can go without me," he says not looking up from his book.

"Mom says you have to come now get up." Sighing he gets up and puts his shoes on and reaches back for his book. "Nuh uh, if your going with me theres no way in hell you're bring that book with you." Sighing again he puts down the book and walks out of the room.

"Have fun you two!" My mom yells at us as we walking out the door.

"What fun do you expect me to have when you wont let me take my book?" Liam whines as we walk towards the dirt road.

"I'm trying to help you! We're in a new town and first impressions are everything. Trust me, you'll think me later." The beach isn't far from our house; its about a 10 minute walk, although the awkward silence makes it appear longer. The beach isn't very crowded when we get there, just a few people scattered about. We find a bank of rocks near the water to sit at. Liam pulls out a pocket sized book. Who carries around books in their pocket? I scan the beach for any hot girls and come across none.

"Disappointed?"

"Huh?"

"You clearly came here to find hot girls and since all I see is couples- oh and that man with that toddler over there…" He's right. The only girls here are clearly taken. Note to self: the chicks around here do not go to the beach.

"Yeah, I know, and what is up with that dude? He is clearly having way to much fun with that toddler."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear someone scream. I look up to the top of a cliff about 100 feet away to see a group of men standing at the edge. They are al tall and tan and ridiculously muscular. I was always well built but they make me look scrawny. One of the shorter men takes a running jump off the cliff and does a cannon ball into the water. This must be the cliff diving my mom talked about said the kids around here loved to do it.

"Don't even think about it," my brother says.

"Think about what?" I ask innocently. My brother had this annoying way of knowing what I am thinking. "Ace I know you, and I know our mother, and she would have a heart attack if she found out that you went cliff diving. Then she would kill me for letting you do it."

"She won't find out unless someone tells her," I say making my way towards the water.

The cliff isn't that high. I could totally make it out alive. I'm sure it would hurt like hell, but if these guys could do it, so could I. Most of the men have jumped and were swimming towards the shore. A few that had made it back began to walk toward the man and the toddler. I guess everyone know each other in this town. Liam was right, mom would kill me if she found out I jumped, which means I would have to come back and do this without Liam here.

I was just about to walk away when something interesting caught my eye. A girl, on top of the cliff, along with two other men. She shed her shirt to reveal a black bathing suit and an amazing body. She was fit, but not too fit, had curves in all the right places and had legs that went on for a mile. I couldn't see her face from this distance but I knew she was gorgeous. She took her dive and I watched as her beautiful body flew threw the air and into the water. I could only stare. I stood and waited for her to come to the shore. La Push just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter, I hope to update by next week. PLZ REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I hope you guys are enjoying the story before we start I would like to give special thanks to people who have been helping me out with this story:

DANI BLACK

These two amazing ladies are helping make this story possible! Now on to the story!

* * *

><p>ACE<p>

All I could do was stare. She was nothing like the girls back home and I was glad. I watched as she swam towards the shore. Just like all the men, she walked towards the man and toddler who were now building the a sand castle. Watching her walk out of the water was like watching a movie. The sun hit her tan skin perfectly as water dripped of her amazing body. I swear it was like I was watching a photo shoot for Maxim and Playboy all in one.

"So are you gonna go over there or what?" My brother asks. I hadn't noticed that he was besides me, I was too busy watching the goddess. She was now surrounded by the group of shirtless men, but I wasn't at all intimidated, I could tell a single girl from a mile away and she was defiantly not taken. Even my half way gay brother couldn't stop staring at her.

"You bet your ass I am. Why don't you come with me? You could use a few tips on how to get a girl."

"No thanks, I've watched you embarrass your self enough for one day. You're drooling by the way."

"Not funny. Come on, watch me work my magic," I say walking ahead towards her. All of the guys are now retreating; probably to jump again, leaving her alone with the little girl. I hate kids but for her I'll pretend like they are God's gift to the world. My brother is walking slowly behind me and I can hear him mumbling under his breath about how this was a waste of his time. He could learn a thing or two from me. We're about 3 feet away when my idiot brother trips on a rock and the book in his hand goes flying. It is only then she notices us.

She stands up, dusting herself off. God I wish I were that dirt right now. I can finally see all of her now; I was right about her being a goddess. She has all the right amount of curve and the right amount of muscle. She's a couple inches shorted than me and I can't help but stare at her round subtle breasts. Oh yeah, I'm definitely making her mine. My brother jumps up and jogs ahead of me to grab his book. Leave it to him to be concerned about a book.

"I'm sorry," he says reaching for the book, but she picks it up for him and glances at the book before looking at him. "Sorry my brother can be a bit of a klutz sometimes. I'm Ace and you are?" I ask extending my hand, making sure to give her my most dazzling smile- my panty dropping smile as I like to call it- but she doesn't take it, she doesn't even look my way. She's too busy staring at Liam. My smile drops along with my hand. The silence grows as well as the awkwardness. I clear my throat in hopes of getting her attention, but they both continue to stare. _What the hell is going on?_

Liam

We had finally made it- ranted it was a long trip and my brother's constant complaining didn't help anything- but luckily I had my book, so I was fine. When we got to our new house I couldn't help but notice the beautiful scenery. What I was excited about the most was the forest. There were miles of forest here. I'm not you average teenager; the freak among freaks as my brother likes to call me. I'm not like him. I don't like to hang around girls and get drunk with my friends. Back home I would go into the woods by our house and disappear for hours. Nature is very fascinating and I could tell these woods had all sorts of interesting things running through them.

"Take your brother with you. I think site seeing would be good for him," I hear my mom say in the distance. Ace was leaving. Most likely to go out and look for chicks. I really didn't want to go and see him 'work his magic', as he likes to call it. To me it just looks like he's making a fool of himself. Yet somehow its always works… He's always been great with girls. He says I, too, have the gift (seeing that I was his brother), but I had not tapped into my full potential yet, whatever that means...

"But mom-"

"But nothing. You guys don't spend nearly enough time together. Now go get him." I can hear him groaning as he walks up the stairs. He doesn't want me to go with him; but thats okay, I don't want me to go either. Grabbing a book I plop down on my bed hoping he'll leave when he sees I'm busy but, unfortunately, he does not.

"Hey loser get up were going to the beach."

"No thanks, Ace. You can go without me," I say continuing to read my book, hoping he would just go away. Lately, the thought of spending time with him has been less and less appealing. He just doesn't get me.

"Mom says you have to come. Now get up." She's about the only person he will listen to. I put my shoes on and grab my book. "Nuh uh! If you're going with me there's no way in hell your bring that book with you," he says. He cares way too much about what other people think about him. I put the book down and walk out the room. Hopefully we won't be gone long.

"Have fun you two!" My mom yells at us as we walk out the door.

"What fun do you expect me to have when you won't let me take my book?" I say as we walk towards the dirt road that leads to the beach.

"I'm trying to help you. Wer'e in a new town and first impressions are everything. Trust me, you'll think me later." He was right about one thing: first impressions are important. But I think me not bring my book was really for his benefit and not mine. I remember being back in Denver and his friends always complaining about having a loser little brother. Anyone who doesn't cheat on their test, swear like a sailor and get drunk until they puke all over themselves is considered a loser to them. The walk is short. The beach was only about 10 minutes away and the silence made it seem longer, but I'm use to those painstakingly awkward silences between me an Ace. The beach isn't very crowded when we get there. About 10 people tops; all couples and leisurely strolls and a man who looks too be in his early 20's playing with a toddler. I spot a bank of rocks and decide to sit there. Remembering I keep an emergency book in my pocket and and begin to read. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell my brother is searching for girls and, much to his disappointment, the pickings are slim.

"Disappointed?"

"Huh?"

"You clearly came here to find hot girls, and since all I see is couples- oh and that man with that toddler over there…" I say glancing over to the duo. They were building a sand castle now. He generally looked to be having a good time (and not the forced kind of look people usually have when they are playing with children).

"Yeah, I know, and what is up with that dude? He is clearly having way to much fun with that toddler."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream rips through the air. I turn around to find the source of the scream and find that it came from atop of a cliff, about 100 feet away, where a group of men are standing. One of them has just jumped. I search the water for him to resurface while the others cheer him on. This is what my mother must have been talking about. Cliff diving. The local kids here did this for fun. I eyed my brother and I could see the excitement in his eyes. It was a look he got when he wanted to do something he knew he shouldn't. A look that only meant bad news.

"Don't even think about it," I say.

"Think about what?" He says all to innocently. I could tell he was already formulating a plan in his head. He was going to do it.

"Ace I know you, and I know our mother, and she would have a heart attack if she found out that you went cliff diving. Then she would kill me for letting you do it."

"She wont find out unless someone tells her," he says making his way to the water. That was code for 'tell mom and you die'. But knowing him, he would find a way to come here with out me and try it. That's just fine with me. There was no way you would ever catch me on top of that cliff preparing to jump. He's still staring at the cliff top and I see why. There is a girl amidst the group of men.

She's not the type my brother usually goes for, but I can still see why she catches his eye. He's usually into leggy blondes with big breast. You know those girls who are as shallow as they come? This girl looked athletic but still had all the right feminine curves. She looks like one of the girls in those magazines Ace has hidden under his bed. The same magazines he happened to leave in my room one day. He went through a phase where he thought I was gay and decided he was going to 'de-gay' me; this was on of his many ways of doing so.

She jumps of the cliff and I watch as her body flings gracefully through the air. I can't help but stare at her, mesmerized. My brother would probably be congratulating me on finally noticing a girl, if he had not been too busy staring at her himself. We both continued to stare as she made it towards shore. Apart of me was dying to go over to her to get a good look. Like something was pulling me to be near her… My fear quickly squashed that feeling as I saw her walk towards the group of men. They were all tall, tan, and ridiculously muscular. Were they all on steroids or something?

"So are you gonna go over there or what?" I ask. Watching him stare at her was kind of scary. He looked like he'd fall to his knees for her in a split second. Pathetic.

"You bet your ass I am. Why don't you come with me? You could use a few tips on how to get a girl."

"No thanks, I've watched you embarrass your self enough for one day. You're drooling by the way."

"Not funny. Come on, watch me work my magic." Sighing I follow behind him. Working his magic consisted of him giving his so called 'panty dropping smile' and completing her on her worst feature. 'Thats all you have to before you have her eating out the palm of your hand,' he always says. He can be so degrading sometimes. Something tells me she wasn't like the girls from home. The only reason I've agreed to go is to watch my brother make a fool out of himself. And I must admit, I do want to see what she looks like up close. I bet she has beautiful eyes.

I was so lost in thought and too busy staring at the girl who was now alone with the little girl, I didn't even see the rooks on the ground. The next thing I know I had lost my footing, did a face plant in the dirt, and the book in my hand went flying. I jump up and jog towards my book (it's one of my favorites). I reach to pick it up but I am stopped when I see a small hand pick it up for me. This is the first time I see her up close. She's 5'9, maybe 5' 10, has shoulder length hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. I can't help but stare. I hear my brother says something but I cannot hear it. The rest of the world seems muffled and I can only see her. It's the weirdest feeling and something tells me she feels it too because she's staring right back at me.

"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite," she whispers. I swear her voice was almost as beautiful as she was. It takes me a moment to register she talking to me.

"Wh- What?"

"'Perks of Being a Wallflower'. It's one of my favorite books and that's my favorite quote from it," she says holding up the book before handing it back to me.

"Oh, yeah, it's one of my favorite books too," I say gently taking it back from her. I forgot I dropped it just that quickly.

"Hi, I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater," she says extending her hand. I quickly take it and shake it a little to excitedly.

"I'm Liam, Liam Michael." We're still holding each others hands, just staring at each other. It isn't until Ace clears his throat that I remember he's there and I come back to reality.

"Oh, yea, this is my brother Ace," I say dropping her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Leah was it?" He says in his charming voice. I can't help but feel disgusted by his behavior. If only she knew how much of a jerk my brother is. She gives him a brief glance, says hello, and turns back to me. Something that has never happened before. We may look alike, but Ace's confidence had a way of making him look a thousand times more appealing to girls.

"So are you new in town?" She asks.

"Clearwater!" A voice yells, interrupting me before I can answer. We glance over and one of the men is running towards us. He's about 6'10 and just as big (if not bigger) than the rest of the guys. "It's almost time for patrol we should head out- well hello, who is this?" He asks looking at me and Ace now.

"This is Liam. He's new in town. We just met," she says looking at him. From the look she was giving, they were exchanging some secret code because his eyes suddenly widen and he broke into a smile.

"Well it's nice to met you Liam. I'm Jacob Black. And you are?" He says turning to Ace.

"I'm Ace. Liam's older brother," he says. I hate when he says that. We're two minutes apart! Big difference.

"Cool. Well we have to be going but I hope to see you guys around." Jacob starts to walk away, grabbing the little girls hand "Come on Claire, lets go find Quil," he says as he retreats. Leah is about to follow him when she stops.

"We having a football game tomorrow at my cousins house. You should come."

"Sure, I love football!" Ace says. I've never seen him try so hard. Especially since she was clearly talking to me.

"Oh, yeah, you can come too," she says to him before turning back to me.

"Yeah. We'll see you there," I say. She smiles and waves as she begins to walk away. I'm stunned. Did she just ask me out? No. She couldn't have. Then what was that?

"What was that?" I hear Ace ask me. He's just as shocked as I am.

"I have no idea," I whisper breathlessly. Things were starting to look up. I think I'm going to like La Push.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the chapter! a few that reviewed were really good at guessing what was to happen! Plz review!<p> 


End file.
